Breaking Point
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Setiap malam minggu dia akan berdadan dan berpura-pura sedang berkencan dengan Yoongi saat menguntit pria itu, tapi malam ini, semuanya berbeda. /Sebuah spin-off dari Crazy Glue /YoonMin/


Warning; smut, sexual intercourse, genderswitch, girl!Jimin

Ini adalah spin-off dari Crazy Glue. Yang artinya, ini mengambil latar dan tokoh yang sama tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Bisa dibaca secara terpisah dan jalan ceritanya tidak berhubungan sama sekali.

Teristimewa untuk Ka Ef ( **pardon-minholly** ), my lovely sugar mommy. Happy birthday. Ah aku terlambat sekali, semoga suka ya!

Belum dibaca ulang, mohon maaf kalau ada typo.

.

.

.

Gadis itu datang lagi. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu sudah mengikutinya lagi. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Yoongi keluar dari apartemennya, mungkin bahkan sebelum Yoongi keluar dari apartemennya.

Hari ini dia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda yang terbuat dari bahan lembut yang mudah jatuh ke bawah. Dia terlihat berdadan habis untuk pergi keluar malam ini. Rambutnya yang ikal dia biarkan terurai. Belum lagi sepatu hak tingginya yang membuat kakinya terlihat semakin panjang.

"Apa dia berencana datang ke sebuah kencan atau apa?" Yoongi berdecih. Dia hampir tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu melakukan ini semua demi seorang asing, yang benar-benar asing. Apalagi demi orang seperti Yoongi.

Yoongi itu brengsek. Mungkin kata itu tidak cukup kejam untuk menggambarkan Yoongi. Seperti kata ayahnya pagi ini, Min Yoongi tanpa harta ayahnya hanya sampah yang tidak berguna; tanpa sikap yang baik, tanpa tujuan hidup yang jelas, tanpa kendali diri yang kuat, tanpa mimpi yang pasti, tanpa niat untuk hidup dan mungkin bahkan niat untuk bernapas.

Lalu, apa guna gadis itu ke sini? Yoongi tidak pernah memberi gadis itu perhatian lebih, berbicara saja hanya tiga kali. Ditambah lagi, ini hari Sabtu, malam minggu. Rasanya aneh. Apa gadis itu tidak punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan?

Di hari Sabtu begini, biasanya gadis-gadis pergi ke suatu tempat bersama teman mereka. Kenapa gadis ini malah memilih untuk datang ke sini?

Yoongi menghela napas kecil. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat gadis itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pot bunga yang besar di sudut jalan. Apa dia kira dengan begitu Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya?

Yoongi berbalik arah. Dia berjalan lagi ke depan. Sesungguhnya waktu dia keluar rumah malam ini, dia tidak punya tujuan. Dia hanya merasa bosan. Dia benci berada sendirian di malam minggu, di apartemennya yang terasa terlalu luas untuk ditempati seorang diri.

Yoongi bisa lihat dari sudut matanya kalau gadis itu mengikutinya. Gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan panjang. Gagal. Sangat gagal. Dia mencoba melebur dengan kerumunan orang, tapi dia malah terlihat paling menyolok karena tingkahnya.

Yoongi sedang bosan, mungkin gadis itu bisa membuat malamnya lebih menarik. Secepat sambaran petir, sebuah ide mampir di kepalanya.

Dia berjalan sedikit dengan cepat ke sebuah kedai kopi. Dia berjalan langsung ke depan kasir dan memesan satu gelas iced Americano. Dia tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah tahu sebentar lagi musim dingin." Yoongi sedikit menyumpah.

Ini Hongdae. Hongdae di malam hari, apalagi malam minggu, sepanjang jalan akan dipenuhi lautan anak muda yang mencari kesenangan. Banyak pasangan, tapi lebih banyak yang sendirian. Yang butuh kesenangan sesaat tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinnya, yang butuh 'ketenangan diri', yang butuh hiburan. Yang kesepian.

Yoongi merasa senang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ tadi, sekarang dia bebas kemana pun. Dia menatap sekeliling Hongdae dan gedung-gedungnya yang penuh kerlap-kerlip. Dia menyesap kopinya dan merasa sedikit lebih senang. Kafein memang selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Lalu ponselnya berdering. Dia menyumpah lagi saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

"Halo bu?" Yoongi mengernyit. Ibunya menangis.

"Tidak, aku sedang di Hongdae bersama Bangtan." Yoongi mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku baik." Yoongi melembutkan suaranya. Dia mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tidak enak di dadanya. Rasanya dia mau berlari ke rumah ibunya sekarang dan memeluk ibunya.

Lalu ibunya mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya setelah beberapa menit menasehati Yoongi. Sekali lagi, Yoongi menghela napas.

Tadinya dia mau berkeliling Hongdae dan mengajak gadis itu berkeliling secara tidak langsung. Lalu di saat dia sedang berusaha bersenang-senang, Tuhan mengingatkannya akan hidupnya yang buruk.

Yoongi mulai bergerak gusar. Perasaan buruk di dadanya menguar sampai ke kepalanya. Ini buruk. Hilang sudah semua perasaan senang yang dia ciptakan dengan susah payah.

Yoongi berjalan tanpa arah sampai ponselnya berdering sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Ya. Sepertinya aku akan ke sana malam ini."

.

Jimin terduduk sedih di depan sebuah klub malam. Rencananya berkencan dengan Yoongi di malam minggu gagal sudah. Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dalam sana? Dia bahkan belum berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Penjaga pintu masuknya pasti akan mengusirnya.

Hari ini terasa sangat dingin. Jimin menyesal menggunakan gaun ini. Gaunnya tipis, dan cuaca yang dingin membuat keadaannya semakin buruk.

Dia ingin terlihat cantik malam ini. Salahkan ide bodohnya itu. Setiap malam minggu dia akan berdadan dan berpura-pura sedang berkencan dengan Yoongi saat menguntit pria itu. Ini rutinitas gila dan tolol yang selalu dia lakukan. Entah kenapa.

Jimin mengamati pintu masuk klub itu, beberapa gadis masuk ke dalam dengan mudah setelah sedikit merayu penjaga klub itu. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Dia menimbang-nimbang. Ah tidak. Dia tidak mau melakukan itu.

"Hey Brad, apa kau jaga malam ini?" Seorang gadis memeluk si pengawas klub.

"Aku hanya jaga sampai pukul dua, Stef. Kau mau main?" Si pengawas sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah, tentu saja aku mau!" Gadis itu sedikit mendesah dan berteriak.

Jimin melongo. Dia melihat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah kerumunan gadis di dekatnya. Lalu gadis-gadis itu bergerak masuk ke dalam. Jimin, secara natural mengikuti mereka.

Jimin hampir menangis penuh haru saat dia berhasil masuk. Apakah ini anugrah Tuhan untuknya karena dia menolong seekor kucing yang kelaparan dua hari yang lalu? Ah benar, Jimin percaya kebaikan akan selau kembali pada orang yang melakukannya. Dia sangat percaya itu.

Di dalam, Jimin dikejutkan dengan suara musik yang keras dan suasana aneh; sesak karena asap rokok dan dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Dia tidak pernah melihat ruangan sesak ini seumur hidupnya.

Jimin memeluk dirinya sendiri dia mulai mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan. Begitu banyak orang di sini, bagaimana caranya mencari Yoongi?

.

Yoongi tidak begitu suka klub. Tempat ini ramai dan sejujurnya dia benci keramaian. Dia suka ketenangan tapi dia ke sini untuk bersenang-senang jadi dia berusaha untuk melakukan itu.

"Kau terlihat buruk." Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya.

"Sejelas itu?" Yoongi tertawa renyah.

" _Man, go around. Kiss a girl. Do something_." Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya dengan sedikit senyum miris.

"Aku sedang tidak minat." Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

" _Man, try to have some fun_." Chanyeol menatap Yoongi miris.

" _I'm good_. Aku hanya akan minum dan-" Yoongi berhenti berbicara saat dia melihat seseuatu yang menarik di lantai dansa. Seorang gadis sedang menatap takut kerumuman orang di sekelilingnya.

Park Jimin si bodoh mengikutinya sampai ke sini.

"Yoongi, _you okay_?" Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya.

" _Never been this good._ " Yoongi menyeringai.

" _Suddenly_?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ya. Hahaha. _Hyung_ , aku akan ke sana sebentar." Yoongi menyeringai.

Yoongi langsung berdiri tegak. Kakinya bergerak secepat yang dia bisa menuju lantai dansa. Dia membawa segelas vodka di tanganya. Dia terus berjalan sampai dadanya bertabrakan dengan punggung Jimin.

"Senang melihatmu di sini." Yoongi berbisik.

"O- _oppa_?" Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyumnya cerah seperti dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah kadang singa yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Seperti dia baru saja melihat seorang malaikat penolong. Begitu tulus dan polos.

"Jiminie, senang melihatmu di sini." Yoongi berbisik. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Jimin erat, menahan gadis itu dari dorongan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Ak-aku mau pulang, ta-tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya-pintu masuknya menghilang." Wajah Jimin terlihat pucat bahkan dengan pencahayaan yang kurang di lantai dansa. Yoongi hampir merasa sedih.

"Kau mau minum?" Yoongi menawarkan. Gadis itu dengan cepat menggeleng. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan untuk satu dan lain hal Yoongi menjadi makin senang.

"A-aku hanya mau pulang." Jimin berbisik takut.

"Minum," bisik Yoongi.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya sampai ke depan bibir Jimin dan sedikit menarik rambut gadis itu. Dengan terpaksa Jimin meminum vodkanya.

" _Good girl_." Yoongi tersenyum puas dan menepuk kepala Jimin.

"A-aku harus pulang. _Oppa_?" Jimin menoleh ke belakang dengan begitu, Yoongi bisa lihat dengan jelas gaun Jimin yang berantakan. Seseorang menyentuh gadis itu. Seseorang menyentuh miliknya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Yoongi. Untuk berbagai alasan yang dia tidak mengerti, dia menjadi marah. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau malam ini.

"Ti-tidak tahu... aku harus pulang." Jimin mulai menangis.

Yoongi tidak memedulikan rengekan Jimin, dia meneliti gadis itu dari kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya.

"Seseorang mencoba menyentuhmu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan napas pendek.

"Uh... seorang pria mencoba menciumku...ak-aku...lari..." Jimin mulai gemetar.

"Dia menciummu?" Napas Yoongi mulai memburu.

"Tidak... Stef... Stefani, dia menyelamatkanku... Tapi dia menghilang..." Jimin bergerak gusar dalam pegangan Yoongi. Rasanya mulai tidak nyaman. Yoongi mencengkram pinggangnya.

"Bodoh." Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

Park Jimin adalah satu dari contoh bodoh dan polos yang nyata. Yoongi percaya itu. Dari awal sejak gadis itu mulai menguntitnya, memenuhi notifikasi akun sosial medianya, semua terlihat jelas. Dia bodoh. Dia bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang dan hanya mengandalkan seratus persen kata hatinya, yang terkadang menimbulkan kekacauan.

Semuanya wajar karena gadis ini bertindak tanpa bepikir. Yoongi sering bingung kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan hidup di Seoul dengan pola pikir sependek itu. Dia selalu siap melakuan apa pun tanpa persiapan demi hal yang dia suka. Itu yang membuat hidupnya begini.

Wajar saja Jimin berani mengikutinya sampai kedalam sini. Dia berkemauan keras dan terlalu berani. Yoongi tidak habis pikir akan semua tingkah gila yang dia lakukan hanya untuk melihat Yoongi. Semuanya gila.

Jimin hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat seorang gadis mabuk menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia memeluk Yoongi lebih erat. Berpengangan pada bahu pria itu, agar dia tidak terjatuh.

"Dan... se-sekarang aku benar-benar pusing..." Jimin mulai memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau pusing karena satu gelas vodka?" Yoongi hampir berdecih tapi gadis di depannya memang sangat berantakan, mau tidak mau dia percaya.

Jimin mengangguk penuh semangat sampai membuat poninya yang panjang berantakan. Manis. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Oke. Kita pulang." Yoongi menarik tubuh gadis itu dari sana dan Jimin tidak pernah merasa begitu lega dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, penyelamatnya datang.

Butuh usaha keras untuk membawa Jimin keluar dari sana. Gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan, tanpa arah. Yoongi sempat berpikir untuk mengendongnya. Mungkin itu akan membuat semuanya lebih cepat.

Yoongi tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia membantu Jimin berjalan melewati banyak orang di lantai dansa. Lalu keluar menuju lobi kecil yang pengap.

"Ah akhirnya." Yoongi sedikit mengeluh.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_! Aku akan pulang sekarang." Jimin memaksakan sebuah senyum dan berusaha jalan ke depan. Gagal. Dia hampir terjatuh, untungnya Yoongi menangkapnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu," kata Yoongi dengan sebuah helaan napas.

"Tidak apa-apa! Akuㅡ"

"Kau tidak bisa. Jalanlah Jimin. Ayo." Yoongi menunjukan jalannya dan memegang bahu Jimin.

Yoongi kaget akan dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat spontan saat ini. Saat dia menghampiri Jimin, saat dia membawa Jimin keluar, dan sekarang membawa Jimin ke rumahnya. Mungkin karena dia sedang kesal akan hidupnya. Jika harus jujur, Yoongi hampir melompat senang saat melihat Jimin di klub tadi. Seperti sebuah anugrah, Jimin terlihat memikat.

Di sisi lain, Jimin hanya mengharapkan Yoongi mengantarnya sampai pintu keluar. Dia tidak mengharapkan Yoongi membawanya keluar dan berjalan ke parkiran mobil.

 _Yoongi akan mengantarnya pulang._

Jimin hampir berteriak. Kalau kepalanya tidak pusing dan badannya tidak terasa begitu berat dan panas, Jimin pasti sudah menjerit.

Sudah berapa kali Yoongi memeluknya sejak tadi? Sudah berapa kali Yoongi menyentuh pinggangnya? Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Ini mimpi dan Jimin akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Setelah mereka melewati pintu keluar, Jimin menjadi semakin buruk. Dia hampir tidak sadar. Jika Yoongi tidak menopangnya, dia pasti sudah jatuh sejak tadi.

"Dengar Jimin sayang, pengang yang erat dan jangan berisik." Yoongi mendesis kesal saat dia menyerah. Akhirnya dia menggendong Jimin. Dia bisa gila jika dia harus menopang tubuh Jimin yang akan jatuh di setiap langkah sampai tempat parkir.

Jimin bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Mereka mencemooh Jimin yang mabuk, memuji Yoongi yang baik, menyukai interaksi mereka atau sibuk mendesis karena bau alkohol yang kuat tercium dari tubuh mereka berdua.

"A-aku... rumahku..." Jimin mencoba mengankat kepalanya dari dada Yoongi.

"Diamlah." Yoongi membukakan pintu dengan sabar, menempatkan Jimin duduk di dalam mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan mulai mengendari mobilnya.

"Kita ke rumahku." Yoongi berkata pelan sebelum dia mulai melajukan mobilnya. Satu lagi tindakan spontan.

.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin ke kasurnya dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. Hilang sudah semua perasaan senangnya.

"Siapa yang suruh kau pakai rok sependek ini, bodoh." Yoongi menggerutu. Dia membuka sepatu, gelang dan jam tangan yang Jimin pakai.

Dia beruntung tidak mabuk hari ini. Hal-hal gila mungkin terjadi jika dia mabuk hari ini. Park Jimin mungkin berakhir mengenaskan dan mungkin lebih dari dua puluh orang akan menyalahkannya.

"Nghh... _oppa_..." Jimin bergumam pelan. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Yoongi yang sedang membuka kemejanya.

"Tidur." Yoongi berkata pelan. Dia membuang kemejanya asal dan berbaring di sebelah Jimin. Dia juga butuh tidur.

Gadis itu masih mengeliat tidak nyaman di sisinya saat Yoongi sudah memejamkan matanya. Sial. Setelah merusak usahanya untuk bersenang-senang sekarang gadis ini mengganggu Yoongi lagi. Dia hanya berusaha untuk tidur.

"Berhenti bergerak, berhenti mendesah," ujar Yoongi penuh ancaman.

Tapi Jimin tetap melakukannya. Gadis itu mendesah keras sambil mengeliat. Yoongi bisa gila kalau begini.

"Dengar sayang, _oppa_ tidak mau tidur di sofa dan kau tidak mungkin tidur di sofa. Jadi tidurlah dengan tenang." Yoongi berkata ragu. Penuh tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin memejamkan matanya tapi dia tidak berhenti menggeliat. Yoongi diam memerhatikannya.

Jimin meronta entah kenapa. Dia terus bergerak untuk menemukan posisi yang paling nyaman, tapi tidak satu pun yang membuatnya nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Mungkin dia harus meminta Yoongi menaikan suhu pendingin ruangannya.

Jimin terus bergerak sampai dia menarik ke atas roknya dan mendengar sebuah geraman.

"Jiminie, kenapa kau mengangkat rokmu begitu?" Yoongi sudah menariknya mendekat, mencengkram erat tangannya agar diam.

Jimin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia merengek dan memeluk Yoongi. "Maaf," katanya.

"Ini tidak baik, Jiminie. _Oppa_ bisa melakukan hal buruk kalau kau begini terus." Yoongi memperingatkan.

Walaupun suara Yoongi sudah penuh ancaman, Jimin mengabaikannya. Gadis itu memeluk Yoongi dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dada telanjang pria itu. Ah... Akhirnya tempat yang nyaman.

Yoongi mulai menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal di luar batas saat ini. Harusnya dia tidur di sofa.

"Oke, aku akan tidur di sofa." Yoongi berkata cepat.

Jimin mendongak. Dia menatap Yoongi dan menggeleng manja. Gadis itu mulai menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yoongi dan menggesekan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi.

Yoongi bisa gila kalau begini. "Jimin..." Yoongi memperingati.

Jimin tidak bergerak. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan mata sayu, membuat Yoongi menggila.

Yoongi menghela napas kasar sebelum mendekat dan mencium Jimin. Kasar dan bernafsu, membuat Jimin meronta.

" _Oppa_..." Gadis itu mendesah.

" _Will you stop me_?" tanya Yoongi setelah satu ciuman panjang.

Jimin diam, berkedip dengan cepat dan menatap Yoongi kosong.

Yoongi menyeringai. Situasinya mulai menyenangkan baginya. Perlahan dia mendorong Jimin ke kasur untuk berbaring dan menindihnya.

"Hm?" Yoongi berbisik di tulang selangka Jimin. Tangannya mengusap paha Jimin yang terbuka karena gaunnya tersingkap.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Dia sedikit gemetar tapi tangannya bergerak untuk meremas seprai di bawahnya.

Yoongi suka itu. Dia suka sekali ekspresi Jimin. Kepuasan dia wajahnya membuat Yoongi melayang. Yoongi ingin melihat lebih lagi. Baginya sekarang, selama Jimin tidak memintanya untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan menahan diri.

"Jiminie terlihat cantik malam ini," puji Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bohong. Gaun ini cocok untuk Jimin. Gaunnya membuat Jimin terlihat manis dan mungil. Seakan rapuh, akan remuk jika Yoongi menyetuhnya terlalu keras. Tapi itu bukan titik fokusnya. Fokusnya adalah gaun ini terlihat begitu memikat di tubuh Jimin. Yoongi ingin melepasnya secepat mungkin.

"Jiminie, haruskah oppa buka bajumu? Hm?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengusap kening Jimin.

Jimin tidak mengiyakan tapi tidak juga menolak. Itu membuat Yoongi semakin bersemangat. Yoongi menarik remasan tangan Jimin dan menggengamnya.

"Hei... Buka matamu," katanya.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan malu-malu. Dia melihat Yoongi sedang tersenyum maklum padanya. Yoongi melebarkan senyumnya dan mengecup jari-jari Jimin. "Jangan begitu. Di sini..." kata Yoongi sambil meletakkan tangan Jimin di bahunya.

Jimin semakin merona. Dia sekali lagi memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang, menunggu tuntunan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat gaun Jimin dengan perlahan. Ada satu tarikan napas kecil di setiap jengkal kulit Jimin yang tersingkap. Yoongi menyukainya.

Jimin mulai menggigil saat Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin untuk duduk. Tangan pria itu menyangga tubuh Jimin yang bergetar. Lalu dalam satu tarikan lembut, Yoongi melepaskan gaun Jimin, menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Setelah itu, Yoongi menarik napas panjang. Memerhatikan tubuh Jimin dengan satu tarikan napas yang panjang dan kasar.

" _You are so pretty_." Yoongi mendesis. Dengan cepat dia mencium Jimin lagi dan mulai menyetuh dada Jimin.

Jimin melenguh keras. Dia membiarkan Yoongi menjalankan tangannya di sepanjang tubuhnya, brrgerak dari bahunya menuju pinggulnya.

"A-ah!" Jimin memekik saat Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jiminie," panggil Yoongi.

Yoongi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jimin, memaksa Jimin menatap matanya. Yoongi tersenyum. Lalu mengecup bibir Jimin lagi.

Tangan Yoongi berhenti di bra Jimin. Yoongi mengusapnya penuh sayang, matanya memerhatikan ekspresi dan gerak-gerik Jimin.

Jimin tidak menolak. Gadis itu menikmatinya. Mungkin dia sedikit malu untuk meminta lebih. Yoongi anggap itu wajar.

"Jiminie..." panggil Yoongi lagi saat dia membuka kait bra Jimin. Jimin mengangguk cepat. Menurut Yoongi itu sangat manis.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Yoongi membuka bra Jimin dan kembali menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Napas Yoongi kembali memburu saat menatap Jimin. Gadis itu mencoba menutupi dadanya matanya melirik wajah Yoongi dan merinding saat pria itu menjiat bibirnya.

"Eungh..." Jimin berbisik malu.

"Wow! Jiminie sangat cantik," puji Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali mencium leher Jimin, membuat tanda di setiap ciumannya. Jimin berteriak akan setiap sentuhan dan ciuman. Menarik napas pendek-pendek untuk meredam keinginannya untuk berteriak lebih keras.

Yoongi dengaan sengaja memepertemukan giginya dengan kulit Jimim saat ciumannya turun sampai ke dada Jimin. Yoongi mencium dan menghisapnya dan mulai meremas yang lain.

Kali ini Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam suaranya. Matanya melotot dan punggungnya naik ke atas.

"Ssshhh..." Yoongi mengambil waktu untuk menatap Jimin penuh kasih.

Yoongi melanjutkannya. Jimin sudah tidak lagi brrusaha melakukan apa-apa dia membiarkan Yoongi menuntunnya. Membawanya pada permainan lidah gila Yoongi yang membuatnya lupa diri.

Setelah satu desahan yang panjang, Yoongi berhenti. Dia menatap Jimin yang memejamkan matanya, tangannya sekali lagi meremas seprai di bawahnya kuat-kuat. Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia sangat menikmati ini semua. Menatap Jimin yang mendesah malu-malu di bawah sentuhannya.

Kali ini tangannya bergerak turun sampai ke karet calana dalam Jimin. Yoongi membuat putaran kecil di sana dengan jari-jarinya. Dia menikmati wajah Jimin yang berubah penuh waspada dan suara tarikan napas yang lebih memburu dari bibir Jimin.

"Jimin sayang, haruskah aku lanjutkan?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin membuka matanya. Dia menarik leher Yoongi dengan cepat dan memeluk Yoongi. "Ya..." bisiknya di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. Dia menggerakan tangannya ke bawah, menyusup ke dalam celana dalam Jimin. Jarinya membelai Jimin lembut.

Jimin mulai mengigit dada Yoongi yang bertemu dengan bibir Jimin. Gadis itu masih memeluk erat Yoongi, mengantipasi perlakukan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendorong satu harinya ke dalam dan Jimin semakin menggeratkan pelukannya. Dia membisikan banyak ' _oppa_ ' di dada Yoongi.

Yoongi suka ini. Dia menikmati semuanya tapi dia ingin melihat lagi wajah Jimin. Yoongi mengambil tangan Jimin yang memeluknya dan mendorongnya ke bawah. Dia membiarkan Jimin berbaring dan menambahkan jari yang lain. Jimin menjerit.

" _Oppa_... _Oppa_..." serunya. Dia menatap Yoongi sayu. Kakinya terasa disengat sesuatu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yoongi tersenyum. Dia menikmati pemandangan di depanmya; Jimin meneriakan namanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Yoongi berhenti setealh Jimin meneriakan satu ' _oppa_ ' yang panjang. Dia berjalan menuju meja nakas, mengabil tissue dan membersihkan tangannya. Lalu kembali kepada Jimin yang masih mencoba bernapas dengan normal.

Yoongi berlutut di tengah paha Jimin yang terbuka, dengan mudah dia menarik celana dalam gadis itu. Lalu dengan senyum miring dia mulai membuka celananya. Dengan gerakan lambat yang disengaja dan tatapan menusuk pada Jimin.

Jimin menahan napasnya. Dia tidak berkedip saat Yoongi menanggalkan celananya begitu saja.

" _I'll be gentle_." Yoongi tersenyum dan menunduk. Dia mengambil satu ciuman lembut dari Jimin sebelum mendorong perlahan ke dalam.

Jimin meronta lagi. Dadanya kembali bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat, punggungnya naik dengan sendirinya dan tangannya mencari Yoongi, mencari pegangan.

"Shhh... Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie." Yoongi mengusap keningnya lembut, menghujaninya dengan ciuman lembut.

"A-ahh!" Jimin menjerit lagi saat Yoongi mrndorong lebih dalam. Dia tidak berani membuka matanya. Tubuhnya begitu tegang dan kaku. Ada rasa perih dan penuh. Perasaan yang sangat baru baginya.

"Jiminie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi lembut. Pria itu masih mengusap keningnya, masih membelai bahunya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Akuㅡbaik-baik saja..." Jimin berhasil merangkai kata-katanya dengan susah payah.

Yoongi tersenyum. Dalam saru tarikan, dia kembali mendorong ke dalam. Membuat Jimin kembali meronta.

" _Here, here. Hold me_ ," bisik Yoongi pada Jimin. Dia menunduk dan membiarkan Jimin memeluk bahunya.

Lalu Yoongi terus bergerak, mencari kesempatannya untuk mendesis lebih keras. Dia mengalungkan kaki Jimin di pinggangnya dan bergerak lebih cepat. Matanya terus memerhatikan Jimin. Jimin adalah prioritasnya, jika gadis itu tidak menyukainya, dia akan berhenti. Jimin tidak menolak, gadis itu sudah orgasme beberapa kali dan dia tetap memeluk Yoongi.

Yoongi mencapai puncaknya setelah beberapa saat. Dia mendesis keras dan mengecup pelan dahi Jimin setelah itu. Lalu Yoongi membawa Jimin ke pangkuannya dan tersenyum. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya padanya.

"Jiminie, pegangan yang kuat. Biar _oppa_ yang menuntunmu," kata Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi bergerak lagi, dia bersumpah semuanya terasa begitu adiktif. Suara Jimin seperti nyanyian yang indah baginya, dia ingin terus mendengarnya, sepanjang malam.

"Yoongi _oppa_!" Kali ini Jimin menjeritkan namanya. Yoongi tidak pernah merasa begitu senang dan puas dalam hidupnya seperti sekarang ini. Dia mendorong lagi. Dia hanya akan berhenti saat Jimin memintanya.

.

Seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk bergerak. Yang pertama kali Jimin lihat adalah cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata.

Lalu dia melihat Yoongi yang sedang mengguncang bahunya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Pakai ini." Yoongi berkata lembut dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam saat Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar. Dia melihat kaus yang Yoongi letakan di atas tempat tidur dan mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya.

Semalam dia tidur dengan Min Yoongi. Gila. Jimin menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan memburu di dadanya. Dia diam selaam lima menit lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia sana dia menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang lewat cermin. Yoongi meninggalkan banyak tanda semalam. Setiap tanda mengingatkan dia akan sentuhan Yoongi. Rasanya gila.

Kemudian dengan cepat Jimin menyiram seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Dia mandi cukup lama. Dengan sengaja mencoba menghapus setiap jejak yang ada, tapi itu semua malah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Semua usahanya malah membuatnya mengingat bagaimana setiap tanda dibuat.

Setelah mandi, Jimin berdiam diri di dalan kamar selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Di terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Yoongi. Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia tidak siap bahkan untuk kemungkinan yang terbaik yang akan terjadi.

Jimin akhirnya keluar kamar setelah Yoongi memanggil namanya. Setelah panggilan kelima dan ketukan di pintu kamar mandi, Jimin memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia akan menghadapinya, semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, bahkan yang terburuk sekali pun.

"Duduklah." Yoongi menyambutnya di meja makan. Ada roti panggang dan telur di sana, oh dan juga bacon.

Jimin tidak pernah tahu Yoongi bisa memasak. Masakannya terlihat luar biasa. Membuat Jimin ingat dia belum makan apa pun sejak semalam.

"Makanlah Jiminie." Yoongi berkata lagi. Mungkin karena Jimin terlalu lama duduk diam dan mengamati makanan di meja.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Yoongi sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jimin sibuk dengan apa saja yang ada di meja. Dia sengaja mengunyah makanannya lebih lama dari biasanya.

Segelah selesai Jimin menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piringnya dan Yoongi setuju dengan mudah. Piringnya tidak banyak. Mungkin hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk mencucinya.

Yoongi kembali ke kamar. Itu membuat Jimin bernapas lega. Dia sedikit melemaskan ototnya yang kaku. Sejak tadi Jimin menunggu. Dia mengira Yoongi akan mengusirnya. Dia mengira Yoongi akan menganggapnya buruk. Tapi pria itu malah tersenyum padanya dan memberinya makan. Ini semua aneh. Yoongi seharusnya meminta Jimin pergi secepatnya. Pria itu selalu begitu, bukan? Dia selalu tidak suka melihat Jimin. Lalu apa yang membuat pria itu begitu betah membiarkan Jimin makan masakannya di rumahnya? Aneh.

Jimin kembali diam. Dia mengangkat semua piring yang kotor dan memindahkannya ke dekat wastafel untuk dicuci. Dia mulai mencucinya dalam diam.

"Jiminie."

Jimin hampir menjatuhkan gelas terakhir yang sedang dia keringkan. Yoongi datang tiba-tiba dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tanganmu," kata Yoongi setelah dia mengambil gelas di tangan Jimin dan meletakkannya di rak yang berada di atas kepala mereka.

Jimin menurut. Dia menaikan tangannya ke atas. Yoongi mengambil napas berat di balik lehernya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ti...dak." Jimin tersenyum canggung.

"Pasti ini karena cincin si bajingan itu." Yoongi mendesis. Dia mengoleskan salep pada luka di perggelangan tangan Jimin.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak sakit." Jimin memutar tubuhnya. Dia menghadap Yoongi dan menunduk.

"Apa semalam dia memaksamu?" bisik Yoongi.

"Tidak... Dia menggengam tanganku erat saat aku mau pergi. Lalu, Stef,ㅡ"

"Oke aku mengerti." Yoongi berkata cepat.

"O- _oppa_..."

"Hm?"

"Dan... Uh..."

"Ya?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"A-aku harus pulang..." Jimin menggigiti bibirnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu takut.

"Tentu. Akan aku antar." Yoongi menjawab dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Ak-aku akan pulang sendiri!" Jimin buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah, Jiminie. Aku akan mengantarmu." Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Jimin.

"Ta-tapi... _Oppa_ tidak perlu mengantarku. A-aku juga..." Jimin makin menunduk.

"Hei," kata Yoongi. Dia mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. Dia berharap ada amarah di sana agar dia punya alasan untuk lari secepat yang dia bisa tapi tidak ada, yang ada hanya rasa khawatir yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Se-semalam... _Oppa_ , sebaiknya tidak ada yang tahuㅡaku... tidak inginㅡ"

"Tidak ada yang perlu tahu." Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin hampir melompat senang. Masalah besar akan datang kalau orang lain tahu dia tidur dengan Yoongi, apalagi penggemar Yoongi di Hongdae. Mengerikan. Mereka semua mengerikan.

"Dan juga, uh... Kita, se-seperti kata Jungkook, uh bukan! Bukan Jungkook! Uhㅡorang-orang... Orang lain, bilang... Uh... yang semalam hanya hahaha _one night stand_ , jadi mari kita lupakan saja! Hahaha." Jimin bergetar, suaranya pecah dan dia tidak berani menatap Yoongi.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Yoongi mendekat.

"Ti-tidak... Tidak. Jangan mendekat- _Oppa_!" Jimin menjerit. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi untuk membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Jiminie, apa kau tahu berapa kali kita melakukannya semalam?" Suara Yoongi menjadi lebih rendah. Dia semakin mendekat pada Jimin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingat..." Jimin berteriak. Dia menggeleng dan terus berusaha melarikan diri, sampai rasanya tangan Yoongi di pinggangnya mulai menyakitinya.

"Lima... Enam... tujuh. Tujuh kali." Yoongi berbisik.

"Oh!" Jimin makin bergerak cemas.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja." Yoongi menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin terus menunduk. Dia menatap dada Yoongi di depannya tapi itu malah membuatnya makin serba salah karena Min Yoongi tidak mengenakan kaus apa pun. Dada telanjangnya membuat Jimin merona. Semalam, Jimin ingat memeluk Yoongi. Dia juga ingat meneriakan nama Yoongi. Semalam, dia yang mengizinkan Yoongi memulainya.

"Oh tidak... _Oppaㅡ_ "

Yoongi mencium Jimin. Ciumannya datang secara tiba-tiba. Ciumannya lembut. Tidak menuntut. Ciumannya membuai Jimin. Ciumannya membuat Jimin melepaskan dorongan tangannya akan dada Yoongi. Ciumannya membuat Yoongi berhasil menarik tubuh Jimin lebih dekat. Jimin hampir lupa diri.

Yoongi menghisap keras lidahnya di satu saat dia berusaha mengambil napas. Itu membuat Jimin hampir terjatuh. Kakinya menjadi begitu lemas.

Yoongi menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya memegangi pinggangnya dan punggungnya, mencegahnya jatuh. Jimin sedang dimabuk kepayang. Hampir tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya takut akan apa pun, kecuali satu fakta, dia kenal baik Min Yoongi. Pria ini akan membuangnya nanti dan dia akan menyesalinya lebih dalam nanti. Semua ini harus berhenti.

"Ah... Tidakㅡ _oppa_. Aku harus pulang!" Jimin menjerit di satu kesempatan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Yoongi berkata tegas.

Salah satu hal yang Jimin suka dari Min Yoongi adalah sikapnya yang tegas dan mendominasi. Seperti ada suatu hal yang membuat orang-orang selalu mematuhinya. Ada hal tertentu yang membuat orang akan selalu mengikuti kata-katanya. Ditambah lagi, kata-katanya sangat jarang salah. Dia seseorang yang bisa dipercaya kata-katanya. Yang selalu menepati omongannya. Yang tidak ingkar janji. Sisi itu dari Yoongi membuat Jimin terjatuh lebih dalam pada pesonanya.

Jimin mematuhi Yoongi. Dia membiarkan Yoongi menarik tubuhnya ke atas, mengangkatnya untuk duduk di atas meja bar dapur. Jimin mendesah keras saat Yoongi meremas bokongnya. Dengan seenaknya Yoongi mencium Jimin lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar karena kali ini Jimin punya kekuatan lebih, dia duduk di atas meja bar. Kakinya melemas, tapi tubuhnya tidak lagi kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Yoongi gila. Dia penuh kuasa. Pemengang penuh kendali segalanya atas tubuh Jimin saat ini. Yoongi bergerak lebih jauh saat Jimin mulai mendesah pasrah. Gadis itu sudah membiarkan apa pun yang Yoongi mau. Dia tidak lagi melindungi tubuhnya.

"Apa kita perlu melakukannya lagi agar kau ingat?" Yoongi berbisik.

Gila. Tentu saja tidak. Jimin ingin berteriak tidak. Dia ingin mendorong Yoongi tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, hatinya bersorak senang. Pikirannya membenci ini semua, tapi hatinya menginginkan Yoongi menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi. Ini gila.

Yoongi menyeringai dengan sengaja di depan wajah Jimin saat tangannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaus kebesaran yang Jimin pakai. Yoongi meremas dadanya.

"O- _oppa_..." Jimin mendesah. Dia sudah mencoba mengontrol suaranya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Ah sial. Jiminie terlihat lebih cantik saat terengah-engah begini." Yoongi berbisik lagi. Pria itu mencium leher Jimin, menarik turun naik ciumannya dari telinga Jimin sampai ke tulang selangka Jimin.

"Aku... Uh..." Jimin makin merinding.

"Haruskah kita ke kamarku dan melanjutkannya?" Yoongi sengaja menggores giginya di leher Jimin dan tersenyum senang saat gadis itu mengadah, membuka lebih banyak ruang bagi Yoongi.

"Ya...ya...ya..." Jimin membalas dengan usaha penuh. Keringat membasahi seluurh tubuhnya. Semua perlakuan Yoongi membuatnya gila. Dia akan menuruti apa pun yang Yoongi bilang.

" _Good girl,_ " balas Yoongi. Kali ini dia lebih berani, dia mulai menyetuh paha dalam Jimin. Bergerak dengan perlahan menuju pusat Jimin.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Sibuk dengan perasaan panas dan menyenangkan di dalam dada mereka sampai bel berbunyi.

" _Oppa_..." Jimin memperingatkan.

"Sialan. _We'll check it first_." Yoongi mengumpat. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin, mengalungkannya di pinggulnya, menggendong Jimin sampai ke bagian interkom.

Yoongi memeriksa siapa yang datang dan Jimin sibuk memeluk Yoongi.

"Sial. Paketmu datang, Jiminie. Aku menyesal memesannya." Yoongi mengumpat lagi. Kali ini dia berjalan ke dekat sofa dan menempatkan Jimin di sofa dan mengecup keningnya. Jimin hanya bisa diam dan melongo.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh. Oh sial. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia hampir saja membiarkan Yoongi tidur dengannya sekali lagi. Yang semalam mungkin karena dia ada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, tapi yang ini jelas tidak. Ini semua kemauannya.

Jimin merasa sudah gila. Ini semua sinting. Ini mimpi. Dia sudah menunggu lama sejak tadi. Dia yakin dia akan terbangun di apartemennya dengan Jungkook dan mendengar teriakan gadis itu. Ya, sebentar lagi mimpinya akan berakhir.

"Jimin, ganti bajumu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Yoongi menjatuhkan sebuah kotak kertas di pangkuannya.

Jimin melongo lagi saat membuka isinya. Sebuah gaun baru lengkap dengan pakaian dalam yang lucu. Gila.

"Aku cukup yakin ukuranmu M dan untuk itu... Aku yakin sekali _B cup_." Yoongi menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Secara natural Jimin melindungi dadanya dari tatapan Yoongi dan merona. Ah sial. Dia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi ini.

.

Gaunnya sederhana. Hanya sebuah _sweater dress_ selutut dengan kerah tinggi. Mungkin Yoongi sengaja membeli ini untuk menutupi semua tanda di leher Jimin. Legannya panjang sampai menutupi jari-jari Jimin. Warnanya merah muda pucat, Jimin sangat menyukainya.

Setelah Jimin mengganti bajunya, dia menemukan Yoongi sudah rapi di ruang tamu. Pria itu terlihat cuek. Hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus putih polos, celana jeans dan jaket hitam kulitnya yang mahal.

"Sangat pas." Yoongi memuji.

Jimin hanya bisa meresponnya dengan sebuah senyum malu-malu.

Lalu Yoongi menyerahkan pakaian lama Jimin di dalam sebuah kantung belanja dan tasnya. Jimin pasti lupa tasnya, jika Yoongi tidak mengingatkannya.

Mereka berjalan keluar apartemen Yoongi dengan beriringan. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mengangumi Jimin. Pria itu memuji bagaimana indahnya bokong Jimin terlihat saat mengenakan baju yang ketat seperti sekarang. Yoongi bilang kaki Jimin adalah kaki terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Sepanjang jalan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti merona.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba hari sudah hampir siang. Yoongi sempat mengajak Jimin untuk makan siang, tapi Jimin yakin masih terlalu dini untuk itu.

Mereka sampai di depan apartemen Jimin dan Jungkook, tapi Yoongi tidak menghentikan mobilnya. Mungkin pria itu tidak tahu tempatnya?

Jimin menarik napas perlahan. Dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih Yoongi _oppa_ ," katanya.

"Apa kita harus parkir di dalam?" Yoongi tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Pria itu sibuk menatap ke depan dan kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah berhenti sebentar untuk memerhatikan tempat parkirnya.

" _Oppa_?" kata itu lepas begitu saja dari bibir Jimin. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Yoongi sedang coba lakukan sekarang.

"Aku akan berkunjung untuk segelas kopi." Yoongi menjawab, masih terus memandang jalan di depannya penuh konsentrasi.

"Ah... Kopi..." Jimin mengangguk canggung.

Yoongi bisa dapat kopi di tempat lain. Ini semua membuat Jimin bingung.

"Apa Jungkook masih di rumah Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya iya. Setiap malam minggu dia akan menginap," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di basment. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju apartemen kecil Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Selamat datang." Jimin menyambut Yoongi dengan canggung.

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Jimin bersyukur dia sudah membersihkan rumah kemarin sore sebelum pergi keluar. Biasanya apartemen ini berantakan tanpa Jungkook. Anak itu gila kebersihan. Jimin selalu heran akan itu.

"Aku akan buatkan kopinya... Silakan tunggu di sini." Jimin menunjuk sofa kecil yang ada di dekat televisi. Di apartemen ini, mereka menyatukan ruang tamu dengan ruang makan dan bersebelahan dengan dapur kecil di sebelah kiri. Sangat sederhana.

"Biar kutebak, kamarmu yang biru?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Ya, sangat jelas kan? Jungkook suka warna merah." Jimin tertawa kecil.

Dia mulai mengambil cangkir kopi yang terbaik yang dia temukan dan merebus air.

"Gula?" tanya Jimin. Dia masih bertanya walaupun dia tahu betul kopi kesukaan Yoongi, hitam tanpa gula.

"Tidak perlu. Ah... Tapi mungkin, hari ini satu sendok." Yoongi membalas.

Jimin mengangguk dan menambahkan satu sendok teh gula ke dalam kopi di depannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati membawanya ke tengah.

"Silakan," kata Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengambil kopinya. Meniup pelan kopinya dan meneguknya sedikit.

" _Great coffee_." Yoongi memuji.

Jimin tersenyum. Dia duduk dengan tegap dan canggung di sebelah Yoongi. Kenapa dia belum bangun juga dari mimpi ini?

Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai Yoongi memeluknya. "Ah... _What a night_ ," katanya.

Jimin semakin cemas. Yoongi melakukan semua kebalikan dari yang Jimin bayangkan. Bukankah terakhir kali Jimin mengintrogasi gadis yang tidur dengan Yoongi gadis itu bilang Yoongi benci pelukan? Lalu apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

" _Oppa_ , Jungkook mungkin pulang sebentar lagi..." Jimin berbisik.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi merespon tanpa peduli. Dia menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin dan dagunya di bahu Jimin.

"Mengenai yang tadi..."

"Yang tadi?"

"Uh, apa _oppa_ tahu banyak gadis-gadis di Hongdae akan memusuhi siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Bangtan?" Jimin bergedik. Terakhir kali, ada seorang gadis yang pindah sekolah karena mendapatkan handuk bekas Namjoon.

"Ah... Aku beberapa kali dengar cerita tentang itu." Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Aku... Mungkin mereka akan menggunting rambutku..." Jimin menggeleng takut.

"Separah itu?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Lebih parah dari itu!" Jimin berseru.

" _Oppa_ tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu tenang saja." Yoongi mengelus pelan paha Jimin.

Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Setahunya Min Yoongi tidak mudah mengucap janji. Ini buruk. Jimin merasa senang tapi takut di saat yang bersamaan. Dia merasa begitu spesial.

"Uh tapi..."

" _Can I kiss you_?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Uh?" Jimin terkejut.

Yoongi tidak menjawab lagi. Dia mengecup bibir Jimin dalam sekejap.

"Aku sedikit mengantuk. Memeluk Jiminie sangat nyaman," lanjut Yoongi lagi.

Jimin hanya bisa menunduk dan merona. Dia membiarkan Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lehernya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Mungkin Jimin akan membiarkan pria itu tidur sebentar.

.

Jimin terjaga dengan perasaan nyaman. Dia menarik selimutnya lebih dekat sampai ke dadanya. Dia menggeliat pelan lalu mencari ponselnya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Lalu mengernyit saat tidak menemukan ponselnya.

Ah mimpi yang indah.

Semalam mimpimya benar-benar gila. Dia bertemu Yoongi, menginap di rumahnya bahkan sarapan bersama. Benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Jimin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka jendela kecil di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya. Dia tertegun. Sudah sore. Lama sekali dia tidur.

Lalu Jimin mendengar suara Taehyung dan Jungkook dari luar kamar. Pasti pasangan itu sudah kembali. Biasanya Jungkook akan membawakan makanan atau bahkan oleh-oleh padanya. Itu semua karena Jungkook merasa buruk meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di malam minggu.

Ah! Jimin menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan tidur seharian. Hebat! Inj adalah imbalan untuk usaha kerasnya selama seminggu ini. Ujian akhir semester hampir membuatnya gila.

"Jungkookie, apa kau bawa kue coklat seperti yang aku minta?" Jimin berseru seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Ah! Bagus sekali. Pria ini menolak menjelaskan apa pun. _Eonnie_! Jelaskan kenapa Min Yoongi ada di sini?" Jungkook bersedekap. Dia duduk di atas meja bar kecil di dapur, mengayunkan kakinya. Ada sekantung keripik pedas di tangannya.

"Yoongi _oppa_ , Jungkook. Sopanlah." Taehyung memperingati.

"Hari ini dia orang asing. Bukan Yoongi _oppa_. Jelaskan padaku, _eonnie_." Jungkook menggerutu kesal. Suaranya terdengar sangat jengkel.

Jimin menganga di depan ruang tengah. Dia mentap Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pria yang sibuk dengan ponselnya beberapa saat lalu. Sekarang pria itu tersenyum pada Jimin dan berkata, " _We are starting to go out_."

Jimin buru-buru mengangkat tangannya dan melihat pakaian yang dia kenakan. Sweater dress merah muda. Luka kecil di pergelangan tangannya.

 _Yang semalam bukan mimpi?!_

.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
